


Sweeter  than honey

by stressedandnotdressed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedandnotdressed/pseuds/stressedandnotdressed
Summary: Rumors and miscommunication are hell.Add war and a desperate need for love?You get this fic.





	Sweeter  than honey

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday baby, because I suck you get a wip. 
> 
> I hope enjoy and no matter when you are reading this go give @pupperlouis some love. 
> 
> She makes me so goddamn happy and I know by just being on her blog you will be happy too. That is just how bright her light shines :'')) I am dad no matter what okay.
> 
> I own nothing but the frustion that went into making this fic.

Hello this is a text yes hello

**Author's Note:**

> I am @celebratinglouis and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
